UnderSwap: We Meet again
by RebbecaRamone
Summary: Frisk is on her way to Snowdin again, but there is something about this reset that feels different. It's not completely bad but when she meets a pair of skeletons along the way she knows it can only lead to good things. (Au Underswap, Will be at lest a little Frisk/Sans.)
1. Sans The Magnificent

UnderSwap Meeting the Skele Brothers

You weren't sure what was so weird about this reset. Something was different. Despite how much you loved seeing Asgore and Meta in the ruins it all felt fairly out of order and as you walked through the forest, to a place Asgore called Snowdin, you felt an eerie chill in the air. It wasn't the snow, though you couldn't understand how it could snow in the underground anyway. Probably magic. But no, this was different and yet familiar. You couldn't put your finger on it. You passed a rather large branch as you walked down the path, purposefully jumping over it as you tried to make the eerie feeling go away.

Then suddenly you heard a loud crack and your heart picked up the pace. You felt like running but you didn't want to make any sudden movements. A sound to the right caught your attention. Then to the left. And then to the right again. Were you surrounded? You felt your feet pick up the pace and noticed a bridge up ahead. Surely Snowdin was not far away, but as you got to the edge of the bridge you heard a deep voice from behind you. "Halt, stranger. It's rude not to say hello to a new friend. Turn around and shake my hand." You could have sworn that the deep voice rose in pitch a little once they reached the end of their sentence, but you were too scared to think it over and slowly turned around, not looking them in the eye. You hesitantly reached for their hand, but they met you half way and suddenly you heard a loud "Ppppppppppppppfffffffffffff!" The figure was giggling so hard they fell to the floor, their legs kicking in the air. "T-the o-old w-whoopy cushion in the hand trick. F-funny every time." Then, as quickly as they landed the floor they were on their feet, smiling widely at you. "HEY FRIEND! The name is Sans! SANS THE MAGNIFICENT SKELETON! You aren't from around here! Do you need help getting into Snowdin? There are many traps and puzzles to cross still yet before you reach town so you'll need all the help you can get. Lucky for you, I showed up. My brother Papyrus is currently on the hunt for Humans and he might not have been as kind and gentle as I." The odd skeleton took you by the hand and brought you across the bridge. Halfway across laid a gate with strangely large spaces between the bars.

"Do you like our gate? It's to keep humans out, but we had to make the bars big enough so my brother could still get through. That's okay though. It should still keep humans at bay for at least a short while." He tugged you across the bridge until you reached to the gate, slowly passing through the bars before picking up the pace again. "Just wait until my brother sees I've made another friend. He'll like you. You're my size. Papyrus always said that I needed to make friends who are more like me." The bridge was crossed and you wondered how you got into this mess. It wasn't entirely unpleasant being with the bright skeleton, but the sound of his brother was starting to make you nervous. Just when you were starting to realize how tight the skeleton's grip was on your hand he shouted in excitement. "THAT'S MY BROTHER! PAPY!" Up ahead you could see a tall skeleton in a baggy orange sweater and cargo shorts, running over to the two of you. "SANS?! SANS! ARE YOU OKAY BUDDY?!" He hurried over to the two of you and looked over Sans before his posture relaxed and he gave a large sigh. "Don't scare me like that bro. When I didn't see you at your post I was worried where you went." Suddenly you were a lot less afraid. Everything about this skeleton was relaxed and chilled out. He pulled out a cigarette that smelled a little funny to you and took a long drag before he bothered to even look at you. When he did he gave you a bright smile. At least as bright as his lazy bearing would allow. "Who's this, Sans?" Even though you weren't looking at his face you could see the excitement roll off of the shorter brother as he introduced you. "I, SANS THE MAGNIFICANT, have made another friend!" Papyrus looked a little shocked at this, but brushed it off. "Did you now? Nice to meet you. I'm Papyrus the skeleton. Hope Sans hasn't caused you too much trouble." Sans made an exasperated sound "Of course not! I'm showing them the way to Snowdin, since it would be impossible for them to get through all of the traps we set up without MY help. But now that you're here you can help too ya lazy bones. I'm gonna go ahead and make sure we don't run into any humans." And then Sans was off, in a happy trot and expressed his bright attitude and stout body.

Papyrus looked at you up and down once again as he took another slow drag of his cigarette and just as slowly blew it out before speaking again. "You're a human right?" suddenly your fears came back. Was this guy actually a human hunter? Did you need to be worried for your life? "I don't care or anything. My brother is the one hunting humans, but obviously he doesn't quite know what to look for. That's okay though. He's still pretty cool." He took another agonizingly slow drag and continued. "Hey, listen. It would mean a lot to him if he found a human. Do you think you could, ya know, humor him and go through his traps? He's not really dangerous. The kid already likes you so he won't hurt you or anything and the puzzles won't be too bad. So what do you say? I'll go ahead so you don't have to explain. If you could just play along I know you'd really be making him happy." He sauntered away at that. You stood in your spot for a few moments unsure how to react. The two brothers were odd to say the least, but both seemed rather friendly and that look that the shorter one gave you. You wouldn't mind making him that happy again so you decided to follow.

When you saw them again, Papyrus was talking to Sans. "Yeah, I'm tell'n ya, bro. It was human. All fleshy and everything." He turned his head toward you and gave another lazy smile "Hey, Sans. What's that?" Sans looked at you and gave an extremely large gasp. "PAPY! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Papyrus looked and smirked. "I think that's a rock, man." Sans deflated a little till his taller brother tapped his shoulder. "Hey, what's in front of the rock?" Sans looked at you, then at Papyrus, then back at you and his brother once again. Papyrus, all with a smile, made a point to look at his brother every time Sans looked back at him. You wondered how they were able to keep their heads on at the rate they were looking back and forth from you to each other. Sans stopped and made a high pitched squealing noise. "PAPY! I-IS THAT A H-HUMAN?!" Papyrus' smirk broke into a smile. "I think so, bro." Another squeal left San's mouth. Then he cleared his throat and made a heroic pose as he pointed at you. "HUMAN! I see you were able to trick SANS THE MAGNIFICANT. Very clever. It's a shame really. It was SNOW nice to meet you." A load groan came from his brother, but Sans ignored it. "But puns aside, I will not be able to lead you to Snowdin, Human. Now you will have to beat my puzzles in order to get there. I can TALUS you won't get very far." And in a fit of giggles Sans once again trotted off.

 **Hey guys. This is the first time I'm posting fanfiction ever~ and I didn't see much Underswap AU for Undertale so I decided to do it myself. If you DO know of any Underswap fiction (more so dealing with our lovable skele bros but I'll read other stuff too 3) I'd love to hear about it cuz I didn't find much. I'm thinking of doing some writing for Underfell too because I love the character development for that! So if you know any good stories I'd love to hear about them. Any way I'd enjoy the feedback about how the story made you feel so if you want to send me long or short comments I'd love them all~ I'm planning on continuing this one at lest until the Papyrus date. I haven't decided how much I'm going to stir off of the original time line but if you have any suggestion let me know! I'm very excited to be doing this and hope to hear from you guys as I figure out . hopefully I'll start posting on Archiveofourown as well.**

 **Lots of love 3**

 **RR**


	2. Let The Games Begin

UnderSwap Let the Games Begin

"Hey, thanks for that, Human. You have made Sans very happy. If you could keep up with his antics I know it would mean the world to him." Papyrus grinned at you and motioned for you to follow him in the direction Sans tottered off to. "Sans has been trying to get into the Royal Guard for a long time now. The only reason Alphys is even training him is because he has much determination." He chuckled shoving his hands into his pockets and pulling out another smoke. "At least that's what she'll tell you. Sans is an extraordinary fighter but he's as soft as jelly. When it comes to making people happy, he can get a little out of hand sometimes. That and the crazy bag of bones can't take a hit to save his life. So I suggest ya don't try anything funny with him." The tall Skeleton made eye contact with you as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth, roughly flicking the lighter to burn the end. You thought you could see an orange gleam in his eye but it must have been the fire. Right? Chills slowing crawled up your back as he took a drag and let the smoke tumble out of his mouth. His next words seem to pierce your soul as each syllable he uttered caused another wave of chills. "Cuz if ya do, I can promise ya one thing, human. If ya hurt my brother, well- Your time here will be very… unpleasant." With that his face relaxed back into a smirk and he gently pat your head before he left.

You didn't know if demons were real but you felt like you might have just met one. Though no matter how scared you were, you did not want to let this keep you from meeting Sans at the next puzzle. The little skeleton was waiting for you and you didn't want to see his disappointed face any time soon. Unfortunately, getting there was harder then you originally thought it would be. You encountered serval more monsters and finally equipped yourself with a stick to try and guide the creatures away from you and fend off their attacks. By the time you reached the puzzle you were relieved to see the two skeleton brothers were still waiting for you. You were even more relieved to hear Sans' ecstatic voice as he called out to you from across the clearing. "HUMAN! You made it!" You watched the stout skeleton make an effort to control his excitement before he made another dramatic pose. "We've been waiting. You must be wondering what this brilliant contraption in front of you is." You looked ahead of you but didn't see anything except for another snowy clearing. It was the only thing between you and the other two and you had only stopped because Papyrus had given you a very pointed look. Thankfully you didn't have to ask what or where the contraption was because Sans was jumping right into his explanation. "THIS Human is an electric maze! A wonderful idea pulled from my genius mind. And this-" You watched an orb surrounded in blue light float over to you and land gently on your head. "This is the orb that will apply the shock whenever you hit an invisible wall. Does this make sense human? Get through the maze and you will be rewarded SHOCKINGLY well!" You laugh hesitantly as Papyrus rubs his face viciously at his brother's terrible pun. You would have laughed more if the puzzle wasn't actually a little unnerving. But you nod in understanding, letting the orb fall into your hands. Sans smiled his encouragement as you inched your way towards the maze.

You graze the floor with the stick you equipped yourself with, flicking bits of snow and praying that you don't touch a wall when you noticed something. The specks of snow you pushed away were now revealing a green line. You continued to scrap away snow from your path, following the line as in turned trough the space between you and the brothers. When you finally reached the other end Sans jumped of joy and gave a little squeak. " I KNEW you could do it Human! And now you get a prize! Just like on one of the NSB game shows!" Before you knew it Sans had pulled you towards him and wrapped a small blue cloth around your neck. "This is from my old cape." He explained as he made an effort to tie it for you. "I kinda ruined it when I tried to tear it to make me look battle worn. I-I MEAN! I TORE IT IN AN EPIC FIGHT!" You saw the small skeleton's face go completely blue and his blue eyes disappear in their sockets before he rushed off. "THE NEXT PUZZLE IS JUST UP AHEAD HUMAN!"

You watched him run until he blinked out of existence. You smile and touch the prize you received. You felt just a little warmer. He must have been keeping it warm for you in his pocket. Papyrus walked with you as you followed Sans, who had lead you out of the forest and into a cliffy area. Papyrus was quite, which seemed strange to you. Papyrus always seemed to have something to say to you. And when he finally did speak it wasn't in his confident easy tone. Instead his tone was bland and a little far off "Ya know that get up Sans wears? It's a costume he made for a Halloween party this year. He liked it so much it's the only thing he wears anymore." He looked down at you. Something in his face told you he was deep in thought about something. Something involving you, but after the scare he gave you earlier you weren't really up to pressing him about it. He took a drag from his cig which you were starting to believe was his 'scape goat to give him more time to think before he spoke again. "But hey, at least he washes it right? Sans-" Papyrus paused pulling his smoke from his mouth. "He's a really cool dude." He finished lamely, eyes still boring into you. You didn't know what to do so you stared back. Somehow you felt like you needed to prove something to him. You weren't sure what it was, but the way Papyrus stared at you made you feel like he was looking for something. After a few long moments you were worried how long he was going to continue, but then he smiled as if nothing was wrong and raised the smoke to his mouth again. "But I'm sure you have realized this by now." Now using his long legs as an advantage he quickly walked ahead of you, leaving you alone again.

Something about the way Papyrus looked at you, felt strange. He seemed sad and like he wanted to accuse you of some terrible crime, but couldn't bring himself to do it. You found a discarded snowball on the ground and kicked it around a bit as you made your way towards the next puzzle. You were sure Sans would appreciate the extra time after his slip of tongue. It was weird, the way you felt about the skeleton brothers. On one hand Sans was difficult not to like. Even his bad puns were sweet and his prize to you had made you feel special. You couldn't remember ever feeling quite like this in any reset. It was a nice feeling that you wanted to hang on to. But then there was Papyrus. You didn't know exactly how to feel about Papyrus. One moment he was kind and gentle and he seemed to like you, but then he would suddenly go hard and cold and act as if you only wanted to do harm. You moved to a little hole in the ground and kicked the melting snowball into it. You watched a little flag pop out of the ground and allowed the small success to fill you with the determination you needed to face the skele brothers once again. Ready for whatever the next puzzle had to offer you next.

You weren't sure if you were relieved or disappointed when you came to the next puzzle. You thought surely it was some kind of trick when you came to another clearing, only to find a piece of paper and no brothers in sight. You cautiously walked over to the paper and leaned over to look at it. It read "For the Human" in a simple font you were sure you recognized, but couldn't pin point. You picked it up slowly and flipped it over only to see a simple cross word on the back. A little nervous as to what would happen if you didn't do it, you quickly solved the work sheet, only to realize that the puzzle was also a message. "Ahead there is a plate of tacos. Save it. - Paps" You smile despite your confusion. You didn't know what Papyrus was after, but for now you decided to trust him and tucked the note into your pocket. The taller skeleton was just going keep surprising you, but that was okay. Him and his brother were really growing on you. You could only hope that this growth wasn't life threatening.

 **Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here. I'm working on getting some character development in here and give a better idea of how I think Papyrus would have turned out in the AU. I hope I can get even more backstory in but we'll see. Right now I'm mostly focused on getting through this arc and if people like it (Or if I get a good idea) I'll go farther into it.**

 **Thanks for Reading Guys**

 **Love**

 **RR**


	3. What Have I Gotten Into

What Have I Gotten Into

You continue to walk through the craggy landscape and easily found the tacos you were looking for. You were a little surprised to find that the offering was actually frozen. You had to wonder just how long they had been out there in order to have started collecting icicles on their shells. Either way, despite the appetite you were developing, you listened to Papyrus' advice and left the morsels be. Besides, the toaster oven provided wasn't plugged into anything. Now you were thinking about food though. You thought of the bag of tea and biscuits that Asgore had given you but you wanted to save those for when you really needed them. You had a long journey ahead of you to meet Queen Toriel and you had a feeling she would not be so easy to give mercy to. For now you ate a piece of monster candy that you found in the ruins. You felt bad for taking more than one, but you knew you would need it and you were currently low on health.

Your journey to the next puzzle was difficult. You had been unfortunate enough to have a meeting with MonsterKid, who you and the other monsters ended up ditching, abandoning the fight all together. The experience had left a bad taste in your mouth to say the least. Thankfully, Papyrus had come by and lifted your spirts with talks about starting his own fried snow stand and you had to explain to him why he couldn't sell a product if he was going to give it away when the customer said they couldn't afford 50G for one fried snow. Although by the smile on his face, you're sure he was joking. You ran past the Guards, who were so caught up in each other that the moment you suggested they looked good together, they didn't seem like they were going to pull away from each other any time soon. You took a lot of time solving a crossword that you had to insert into a machine in order to move forward and then, finally ran into Sans, who had been busy redesigning another crossword while he was waiting for you.

"Human! You got here fast! Ummmm…" He seemed to hesitate but quickly recovered and continued. "SO! Did you enjoy my tacos?!" You decided to tell him that you did not eat them, in case he went back and found out you lied. It didn't feel right to lie to Sans. He seemed disappointed, but brightened up when you mentioned the toaster oven wasn't plugged in. "Oh! So you couldn't eat them!" He wasn't able to keep a sigh from escaping. You felt kinda bad, but you had a feeling Papyrus told you not to eat them for a different reason. You couldn't hurt Sans' feelings though. "So that's why. I'm glad." You were taken aback by how normal his tone suddenly became. If you didn't know any better you would say he sounded tired. "It is wonderful that you only want to eat my cooking when it's at its very best! When I capture you, I'll be sure to feed you only the best tacos! Anyway, I was waiting for you and Papy but I was expecting you to take longer so I was redesigning my crossword puzzle thinking I'd have time to change it back. Unfortunately, in order to get farther down the path we have to solve the puzzle and I don't want to just LET you go through. It would be a waste of my valiant efforts, so you'll have to solve this new one." He passed the new puzzle to you, smile plastered on his face like he was the cat who got the cream. "Maybe when Papy arrives he can help you." He moved away to lean on a tree, that he almost missed the first time he leaned back.

You went ahead and got started on the puzzle. You had gotten "family", "Tacos" and "Paradox" when Sans spoke up again "You know, I really love going out every day. Making puzzles and trying to search for humans, even if I didn't really know what one looked like until today." You were surprised to hear him speak, but when you looked up he wasn't looking at you. "There's always something out here that makes me feel alive. But that doesn't mean I don't feel alive at home too. I love making tacos for Papy and dragging him outside, even if he doesn't feel like facing the world. Goodness knows I needed it as much as him." He sighed and sunk down on the tree a little at the thought. "When we watch movies together and play board games, they're some of the best memories I have. I'd do anything to see him smile. But… but…" Finally Sans looked up at you, his eyes unsure and almost fearful. "He's been different today. He's been worried. You've been talking to him, right human? He's trying to help me get into the royal guard, isn't he?"

Sans' face somehow looked much older than his innocent smile originally made him seem when you first met. He looked much sadder and somewhat drained. Almost like the other Sans you had met. It wasn't nearly as deep rooted as that Sans, but it was still familiar. "I don't really want to join the royal guard you know. I can hardly give enough energy to make puzzles and search Snowdin. Most days Papy has to take me home because I can't keep my eyes open. And that's before the sun even goes down. That's why I make crosswords and have Undyn make machines for my puzzles. It's just that… all the friends that I've made so far, I met because… because I said I wanted to be in the royal guard. I don't want to lose them, but if I don't capture you, people might find out and not want to be my friend anymore." Suddenly, his eyes began to water and you could hear sniffling noises coming from the little skeleton. "And- and Papyrus! He might hate me if he found out that this isn't what I want at all. He's tried so hard to help me get to this point. I couldn't live with myself if he hated me." You finally moved to put the puzzle down and comfort him, but Sans just shook his head. "I just wanted to let you know why it has to be this way human. You've been s-so nice to me and Papy. Never once treating us poorly, even though you knew my intentions. I felt like you had the right to know why I c-c-can't repay your kindness." You were quite for a long moment before you nodded and turned back to the puzzle.

You could hear Sans sniffle every now and then, but he didn't say a word as you finished the page. Once done, you turned to the sad little skeleton, handed him the pencil and slowly leaned in to kiss his cheek. You wanted him to know everything would be okay. That no matter what happens in this time line, you would never think any less of him. You didn't have the words to say it, but you hoped the action would express how you felt. He looked at you wide eyed, the blue lights in his eyes sparkling. Slowly, but surely, a giant smile crossed his face. "HUMAN! You're a genius!" He took your hand and looked you in the eye, "If we're a couple, then there's no way they can take you away! And there is no way they'll let a member of the royal guard date a human! That settles it! HUMAN, we shall go on a date!"

 **Guys! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to write! This semester has been kicking my BUTT! But I managed to write this over spring break. Took some time to edit and I had to rewrite Sans little monolog but Next chapter is the last chapter. Won't be able to start writing it till after school gets out. (which is May 12** **th** **by the way.) I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this but I'm so grateful for all of the follows and favorites you guys have given this story even though it's been slow going.**

 **Thank for Reading Guys**

 **Love**

 **RR**


End file.
